Virtuoso
by wild-springflower
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Mexico, I recommend reading that one first. So, at the end of Mexico David has an undercover assignment, what happened? Read and find out!  there is mention of drugs


**OK, so hello all! This is a follow-up of my fanfiction Mexico, I would recommend reading it first, but you don't have to! I wouldn't have written this were it not for a comment I got on Mexico, notsing recommend I write a follow-up where David goes undercover so, here it is! So, a little info on the title. One definition of the word virtuoso is "a person who has special knowledge or skill in a field." David has a comment in the end about having "skills" so, because I had no idea what I should have as a title, I looked up skilled in a synonym finder and virtuoso popped up! I thought, hey, that's as good as any, right? Ok, enough trivia, lets get to the good stuff right? Well, I hope its good stuff, remember to tell me what you think! **

The Suspect: Levi Tannor. The Crime: Selling meth alongside another business. The Plan: find the drugs, and arrest the guy.

123456789 

David was dressed in a dark blue shirt, and tan khaki pants. His badge was tucked away in the same place as his suit, his locker in the FBI office building. David himself was currently driving down the abnormally long driveway to Levi Tannor's shop.

"Slow and steady David, we don't know how dangerous this guy is." Don's voice emitted from the two-way earpiece David was wearing.

"Don, I highly doubt he'll hurt a possible client." David stated.

Colby's laugh came through the earphone next, "Yeah, although I was a client and Sanchez didn't hesitate to beat me up."

"That was different, he thought there was a leek in his organization. People know Tannor runs a drug ring." David retorted.

"That may be, but I still think we should err on the side of caution here."

"Yes boss." David nodded although Don couldn't see. There was a moment of silence before David spoke, "Alright, I'm here."

"Wait to go inside. We're gonna get a bit closer so that if we need to go in there in a hurry, we're not sprinting down the entire driveway."

David laughed as the mental image of Don and Colby running like mad men down the driveway popped into his head. Although, if Don and Colby were running like mad men down the driveway that would mean he was in some sort of imminent danger, which would not be fun.

"Alright David, move in, just be careful."

"K." David strode forward, the door was unlocked and it didn't appear anyone else was in the small shop.

"Be with you in a moment!" A male voice called.

David didn't have to wait long, in a couple of seconds a man walked through the doorway, a smile on his face. The man looked normal enough. He was wearing a grey suit, his black hair was combed neatly to the side. "Can I help you?" He questioned.

"Levi? Levi Tannor?"

"That would be me. And you are?"

"David Sinclair."

"Well David, it is nice to meet you." Levi held out his hand and David took it. "So David, what do you need?"

"Well, I'm in a situation that posses some problems for me. You see, I used to be in contact with a man named Danny Klen. He was my supplier for a time. But he just got busted by the Feds recently, see where I'm heading with this?"

Levi nodded, "Your supplier of what might I ask?"

"Meth."

"You don't look like a user."

"Oh no," David laughed, "I am only the one who buys it."

"Oh yeah? Who ya buy it for?"

"Friend of mine. I owe him so... Well anyway, Tannor, I'm here because I've been asking around and it seems your one of the top suppliers in this area."

Levi smiled, "Well I don't want to boast but, my business **is** going very well."

"That's good to hear. So, do you have any in stock?"

"Any what? Meth?" Tannor laughed, "I've always got that in stock! Wanna see?"

David nodded eagerly. So far, Don and Colby hadn't had to do anything and he wanted to keep it that way. This **was** his job after all, he should be able to do it correctly. Not that Colby's little incident with Sanchez was a bad thing, he was new and for a first timer that assignment had been very good.

Levi waved his hand as he turned to leave, "Follow me."

"Okay David, wait until he shows you the stock and then grab him. You're doing great so far."

"K." David answered both Don and Tannor at the same time.

"Here we are." Tannor removed a picture from the wall to reveal a silver safe with a number pad on the front. He cleared his throat, indicating he wanted David to turn around.

David was reluctant to take his eyes off Levi, but in order to see the prize he would have to. There were a few beeps as Tannor punched in his pass code, then a click and the door swung open.

"Here ya are. Best in all of LA." Levi puffed his chest out, obviously very proud of his stock.

"That does look pretty nice." David nodded.

"Does it satisfy you?"

"Yes, yes it does."  
>Just then the door was kicked in with a loud bang, and FBI agent swarmed the room.<p>

Tannor cursed under his breath as he turned to find the barrel of David's gun in his face. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Don walked over and handed David some cuffs.

"Thanks." David said, taking the handcuffs gratefully.

After Tannor was cuffed some other SWAT members dragged him outside and loaded him into the waiting car.

"Good job."

David turned to look at his boss, "Thanks. I thought that went pretty smoothly if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, better than **some**one I know." Don playfully nudged Colby with his elbow.

"Hey, that was my **first** assignment! This was your what, twentieth?"

"Come on Colby, Don hasn't even been here long enough for that many under-covers."

"Still. You weren't investigating a psychopath whose cover had been blown."

"I think I'm just a better actor than you. I have skills."

"Oh really? We'll see about that! Next time, ten bucks says I get him without a problem."

"Make it twenty." David took his friends hand and shook it once, a mischievous smile on his face.

"You're on."

"Just to let you know," David began to head towards the door, "I'll take two tens."

"Oh you're that confident are you? Well, be ready for a surprise!"

The two agents continued to playfully banter as Don made his way to his car, a smile on his face the entire time. With these two on his team, Don was sure the next few years would not disappoint.


End file.
